The End Is Near
by Edwardjustproposed
Summary: And then Norman did the worst thing he could and would ever do.He suggested I go to the Biloxi Mental Asylum.And I have been here for 3 years. Bella has been without Edward and sees the only way out.Suicide.Who will break her out of this prison?AU.title
1. Chapter 1 Norman

**AN: Here is another story, I need more reviews if I am to continue the other story's, so here is one I have been wanting to put up. Sorry for the author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: Norman**

Here I was. I was with Charlie in the cruiser going who-knows-where. He didn't tell me and I didn't ask. We were driving along and I was sinking deeper into my memories. I was daring to think of _him_. How he could always get me to be happy. Well, it seems he is the only one who can make me happy. I haven't been happy since he left. How nice of him, to take away my only chance of happiness.

We arrived and I looked at the building. It was ruddy and didn't look stable to me. There was a sign on the top that said 'Norman's Counseling for the Disturbed'. What the hell? Who is Norman and why are we at counseling. And why does it say 'for the Disturbed'? I am **not **going in there.

Charlie got out and looked at me expectantly. Well, okay, I will do this for Charlie. He is the only reason I live on this planet still. I hesitantly got out of the car. I was about to walk in when I saw Charlie talking to someone and point to me. I took a breath and stepped inside the building. I walked over to a chair and sat down and waited.

It was one minute after Charlie sat down that I was called in. I looked to Charlie and he mouthed 'Go'. So he wanted me to go in? Fine.

I followed a bald man and he took us to a room with a couch and a chair. I sat on the couch. He sat on the chair.

He leaned forward and opened his mouth, that was bad, very bad because he asked, "Why are you here?"

"…"

"Hello? Why are you here? Did someone do anything to you to disturb you?"

"Yea, you are disturbing me. I have no idea why the hell I am here."

"Um, well, did anyone hurt you physically? Or emotionally?"

He just wouldn't give up. "No one hurt me physically."

"What about emotional heartbreak?"

"Shut the fuck up! Stop trying to pry into my life! Who the hell do you think you are?" I was a little pissed and this guy was ticking me off. This normally wasn't me.

He told me to stay there and he went to leave. I don't know what came over me, but I stood up. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to go somewhere and probably tell someone I was on drugs or something. Why not make my craziness more apparent?

I jumped on him and started screaming at him, "Where are you going? Huh? Where are you going bald man? To tell someone that I won't talk?"

Charlie came barging in the door and looked at me like I **was **on drugs. He probably thought I was. He came over and grabbed me and off of the bald man's back.

He brought me out to the car and we got in. we drove home in silence while I let my mind drift. Why had I jumped on him? Why couldn't I talk about Edward? Because he broke me beyond repair? That's when it hit me. I was broken beyond repair. There was only one option if I wanted Charlie not to suffer. I had to kill myself. Now when to do it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Should I continue? Review.**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	2. Chapter 2 Forgotten

**AN: hello, I didn't get much backup on this story but this is to the 6 reviewers I did get. This is too: CrystalHeart01, jade, Reaching Out, bellaisme, angstar54, HouseMDLove. This is too you, you are great!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Twilight or any of the smexy vampires. cries self to sleep Please! S. Meyer! I _need _Edward! But until she caves, here is a fanfic to show my devotion!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten**

I was sitting at home and in my room, planning my own death. Wow, never thought I would say that. At least, until I met Edward…

I felt a ripping pain in my chest. It felt like my own heart was clawing at my ribs and bone and flesh. My own heart was trying to kill myself, and not even a single shot was fired. But I knew better. It was only killing me emotionally, not physically, and I wanted the fact that I was alive to stop being true.

I heard Charlie downstairs. It was Saturday and he was going fishing. I'm not good company, see. Charlie doesn't even want to hang around me, so why does it matter if I leave? It doesn't, exactly.

I was still writhing on the floor from the pain of the **name** of the one who broke me. I could never recover from something like this, it was impossible for a awesome human to get over a god you thought loved you. So how did I have any hope of getting over the god that just fell out of crush-mode with me? There was no hope. Just eternal sadness, and there was no way I was living my life like that. I was just a stupid girl for believing for a second that anyone could love something like me. I was a stupid, ugly human who can't stand up to Alice-wince-or Rosalie-wince-. I must be hopeless if I wince at Rosa-. I couldn't even think it without memories. She was the only one who didn't pretend she liked me. She was true to her feelings from the beginning. Then why did it hurt so much to know she left little ol' me?

I had no idea, but I didn't want to think right now, I wanted this done with. I ran to the window and saw Charlie's car turn around the bend.

I ran down the stairs, tripping on the last step. Something only I could do. I wasn't even scared of hitting the floor, because I never did. I hit it with a loud thud and crack. I think I just broke my nose. There was blood spurting everywhere. When I realized I had expected cold arms to save me, I broke down. I hadn't realized that they weren't here to catch me every time I fall. I hadn't realized that they weren't coming zooming to my side every time I tripped. It all hit me harder than it did in the moment when he left.

I looked up. I was getting dizzy from the blood loss or the fact that I am bleeding right now. I am not sure which one. I could see that Charlie had left the gun, just like I thought. I was going to do this in the forest, where my life ended, but I needed it to end right **now**. I stood up slowly. My head was throbbing and I couldn't see clearly. I got on one foot, then I collapsed. I tried again and I fell, face first. My nose hurt even more than before.

I crawled to where I was underneath the gun and I stood, with the help of the walls. I grabbed the gun and fell since my hands weren't on the wall any more. I fell backwards this time and I felt pain jolt up my spine. I couldn't focus on that now though. Then I felt my head crack. I felt the blood too. I was going in and out of consciousness. This couldn't be good.

I took the gun and turned it so it was pointed at my stomach. Head would be faster, but I didn't have the strength. _Goodbye Edward. I will always love you, even when you never loved me…_

Then I felt the trigger pull and felt the gun shoot out of my hand. But not before the bullet hit my lower stomach. Now, with my head, nose and stomach bleeding, it should end soon enough…

I took the painful way out, because it was **a** way out. I was pulled under the surface.

And I didn't come back up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh! Ami cruel enough or twisted enough to kill off Bella? You decide her fate! I know it's short, but is this the end? No! even if you choose to kill her, Edward has to find out… That will be interesting! Reviews are like cookies! Or clothes! Or pizza! You can never get enough! Can we at least hit 15 reviews? Please? For me? -puppy dog face-**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	3. Chapter 3 Fate Part 1

**AN: So, I haven't gotten many votes on my poll for what happens, so I will take matters into my own hands! Plus, I have 11 reviews, and I promised to write after I hit 10, so I am obligated to write this chapter now.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the Cullen men! Great, you made me all sad now that I had to say it! -cries in corner- Just read it!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: Part 1 of Fate**

**Charlie Pov**

I had left the house to go meet up with Billy for our fishing trip. I was 5 minutes away from my house when I realized I had forgotten my fishing bait. I didn't want to have to borrow some, so I fish-tailed around and headed back towards the house.

I reached the house in 3 minutes and I got out of my car. I got to the front door and opened it to find it wasn't locked. But that wasn't what I focused on when I opened the door.

There was Bella, lying on the kitchen floor. She was in a pool of blood, her own blood. I was in shock, but quickly realized I had to act fast.

I ran to the phone and called 911 and told the ambulance to come to come to our house. I then ran over to Bella, and I felt her pulse. It was there, slowed a little, but the lessening was there none the less. I looked at her wounds closer and saw that there was blood coming out of her head and the gun shot wound in her stomach. Gun shot! I looked around and saw a gun was lying limply in her hand. She had tried to kill herself.

My daughter had tried to commit suicide over a boy. Then I saw that the gun was mine. If I had taken the bullets out, Bella would be fine. But I left them in, thinking there was no way that that _boy _could break my Bella. But she was broken, and I don't know if it can be fixed. But I will be damned if I don't try.

The ambulance came in and took her to the hospital with me in the front of the ambulance.

**1 hour later at the hospital**

The doctor came out of the emergency room with a clipboard.

I ran up to him and asked if Bella was okay.

"She has a broken nose, her skull is fractured, her spine has some damage and she shot herself in the stomach organ. She will be okay, but do you have any idea how she got that way?" He looked at me curiously.

"No, I came back to the house because I'd forgotten my fish bait and found her lying on the floor." I decided I would deal with the gun later, with Bella.

"Well, you are lucky you got there when you did. By the time you would have gotten back, she would probably be dead. The bullet entered her stomach at a close range. I would say that it was self inflicted. Is she depressed?"

"Thank you doctor. She was depressed but I will get the story when she wakes up. Thanks again." Even the doctor thought she did it to herself.

I sat and waited.

-------------

**Alice Pov**

I was sitting in my room, thinking. I had just had a vision, the first one since we left, of Bella. I replayed it in my mind:

_I walked into Bella's house and down the stairs. I watched as Bella tripped, broke her nose, then I saw as she tried to stand up. She stumbled and crawled towards the wall. I didn't see what she was getting until she grabbed onto the wall. She grabbed the gun off the hook and fell backwards. You could see her head and spine hit the floor. Then, very weakly, she aimed the gun at her stomach and pulled the trigger._

_She didn't get up._

I had this vision over an hour and a half ago. I knew as soon as I saw it that I couldn't save her. No one could. She killed herself. I always thought that she would die in an accident, a car ran over her when she tripped or something. But she did this to **herself**. All because we weren't there. I felt responsible. This was very tragic, but I couldn't tell anyone, except I needed someone to cry with.

I ran to the library, Jazz was always there. I burst in and ran to him. He was sitting on a red chair and I sat on his lap and started bawling. He just comforted me until I calmed enough to form sentences.

"What's wrong Alice? I have never felt or seen you this upset." Concern was etched all over his face, and waves of comfort came from him.

"I-It's Be-Bella. S-She ki-killed herself, all be-because of u-us!" Then I started dry sobbing again.

Jasper wasn't patting my back and I looked up. His face held only shock, agony and concentration. He was concentrating on not spreading his feelings throughout the whole house.

When he finally snapped out of it, he whispered, "Are you sure? Maybe she changed her mind…" but he didn't look hopeful.

His face was still in agony and shock. Most people wouldn't get why he was in agony, but I did. He wasn't very close to Bella, but he loved her like a sister already. He just couldn't come to close, for her safety. He had told me that she was already his sister if he could make Edward so happy…Edward! I had been thinking of keeping it from everybody in the house, but what about Edward. He didn't come here very often, but as soon as he found out, it would kill him. My brother went into hiding when he left her, but when she was dead? I didn't want to think about it, and I wouldn't. For now.

-------------

**Bella Pov**

I woke up in a bright place. Either this was Heaven or Hell was bright! I think I'm in Hell though because who kills themselves and goes to Heaven?

When my eyes adjusted, I saw that I was in a white room. A room that was too familiar. It looked like the hospital room. Or **a **hospital room. Wait, if I'm in Hell then shouldn't I be done with going to the hospital?

I looked around and saw that there was an IV in my arm and one of those heart monitors. I was in a hospital gown and in a hard bed. That's when I realized, I can't be dead. Why didn't I die? I had a head wound and a stomach wound! And yet I'd escaped death the one time I didn't want to. Who the hell was going to answer my questions about why I wasn't dead?

Then Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?"

Depressed that I am alive still. "Hi Dad, I have some pains, but I am okay." I had decided I wouldn't burden him with my depression.

"Well, the doctors said you had a broken nose, a fractured skull and some injuries to your back." What about the bullet? "They also said you had a bullet wound in your stomach." Their it is. Joy.

I didn't answer.

"Bella, did you shoot yourself with…my gun?" His eyes were heartbreaking. They were filled with guilt and sorrow.

I was still speechless.

"Bella, did you shoot yourself? Or did someone else shoot you?" He was on the verge of tears, but when the thought of someone else shooting me, his face turned hard.

I finally got my voice. "Yes. I shot myself with your gun dad." My voice was filled with guilt for making my father bear the burden that is mine and mine alone.

"Why?" His voice cracked and his face crumpled. It was so sad that I almost confessed everything right there. But I couldn't, this was my problem.

"I wish I could tell you, Dad. All I can say is it was too much. I am sorry that you have to see me like this…I should be dead." The last part I whispered but somehow he heard it.

"Bella, don't think like that! What was too much? Bella, I need you to talk to me!" His voice was desperate now.

"I am sorry, Dad." And I was sorry. Sorry I was still his burden to bear.

I couldn't take it, then he said what I hoped he wouldn't come to the conclusion of. "Bella, you need counseling."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this is so short but this is one of two parts. The next part will be coming shortly. Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are great!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	4. Chapter 4 Telling the Truth

**AN: I am sooo sorry for the wait, but I have been focusing on my main story, Life Changes. if you haven't read it, could you? I think it is good and it is updated more often. Sorry again! Here is the story!**

**Sorry for cussing and such, but it IS angst.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: Telling the Truth (Fate Part 2)**

_Previously:_

"_Bella, you need counseling."_

I couldn't blame him for it. But counseling wouldn't help. Nothing could help me, but if it helped Charlie get over the fact that I tried to kill myself, I would do it.

**Next day**

I woke up to somebody shaking me. I groggily opened my eyes and saw Charlie with his hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Bella, it is 11:05 and the counselor will be coming in at 11:15." Charlie said back.

Appointment? So soon? He must think I am really crazy.

I closed my eyes again.

Charlie set something on my lap and adjusted the hospital bed. I opened my eyes again and saw that it was hospital oatmeal. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"You need to eat or drink something, Bells." Charlie said when he saw my nose.

I hesitantly took a sip of milk. It wasn't so bad. I tried to oatmeal and almost puked. That **was **bad. I swallowed it down, horrified.

"I think I might sue the hospital lunch ladies." I coughed out.

Charlie just chuckled.

Then an old guy walked in. a bald old guy. Oh. My. God. It is fucking Norman! He came to try to ruin my life again! Ugh! Why can't he see I won't fucking talk to him? Just seeing him ruined my good mood.

"Hello Bella." he said politely.

"Don't pretend you like me." I growled.

He whispered something to Charlie and Charlie nodded his head. Then he walked out of the room.

"Now, Bella, are you depressed?" he asked.

What kind of fucked up question is that? Of course I am, I shot myself! But I didn't want to say that to him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me telling him about myself.

"Yes." Why did I just answer him?!!

"Why are you depressed?" he asked in a bored monotone.

My vampire boyfriend left me. "My boyfriend left me." What the f?!! Why was I even talking to him?

"Lots of people get there hearts broken. Why was he special?"

"I loved him and he pretended to love me." Why was I telling him the truth?

"That is very common, anything else?"

"He is a vampire." What?!!! Why did I say that? What happened to me?

Norman's head snapped up and utter surprise was on his face. He pulled it into a mask quickly and asked, "What was his name?" he tried to keep his voice bored but he had a mocking edge on it.

"Edward Cullen." Why was I telling this counselor all about my fed up life?

"And he was a vampire? Why didn't he kill you?"

"He is a vegetarian. He only eats animals." why am I still talking?

"Bella, are you on any medication?" he asked non-chalently.

"No."

Norman stood up and walked over to me. Everything went black.

----------------------------

**3 years later**

I had just came back from eating 'dinner'. if you could call some very burned beans and beef jerky, 'dinner'.

I walked into my small grey room and the body guards winked at me as they locked my cell and went back to the cafeteria to get more people.

I sat down on my mattress. I had a collapsing bed before I tried to stick my head through one of the poles. They all think I am crazy, but I am not crazy. It doesn't matter. I have no one left. The only reason I tried to kill myself is because this is worse than before, with the gun.

The walls are padded and grey. The guards take turns each night with who 'gets' me. The one who was hear the longest was the one that raped me first. Doesn't that sound like every girls dream? To get raped by the biggest of the guards in this hell of a place?

I sit hear each day, just staring at the walls. The guards used to rape me during the day, until I became silent. Now they decided to continue after a year of peace to make it a competition. Whoever can make the quiet girl scream is the best. But I haven't talked since 3 days after I got here. Once I realized I wasn't going anywhere, I decided it didn't matter. My own father was the one who put me here. After what Norman told him, he sent me the next morning. I couldn't believe it at first. I never got ay letters from Renee, so either she doesn't know, or she turned her back on me as well.

I am nothing pretty anymore. I don't know why it is a fun game for the guards anymore. Whenever they don't get me to talk or scream, they beat me. I have permenant scars all along my body. On my waist, chest, back, legs, arms, head, hell, some of them even bit me. The first one with that idea got some points. They all wanted to leave their marks on me. I don't even fight it anymore. I just think about why God hated me so much. What did I do to him? _He _already broke my heart, why must he let others break my body?

I know understand what had happened with Norman and why I could only tell the truth. He had my dad, my own flesh and blood, to put truth serum in my oatmeal. That's why it tasted horrible. And I answered all of Norman's questions accurately. You might wonder why he thought I was crazy if I had truth serum in me. I did. I finally narrowed it down to the only option. He thought I was only answering what I **thought**. But I was answering to how I felt, and what was true.

And then Norman did the worst thing he could and would ever do. He suggested I go to the Biloxi Mental Asylum. And I have been here for 3 years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Big twist, huh? I have wanted to put up a 'Bella goes to the Mental Institute' story for a while. I got the name from someone else's story, called 'Disturbed Memories' by No Ordinary Cinderella. Sorry if this is insulting Cinderella! I don't take credit for it!**

**Tell me what you think of the plot twist!!**

**-Edwardjustproposed**


	5. Chapter 5 Strangling Yourself

****

AN: So I have had this idea in my head for a long time and I wanted to get it out. This is the longest chapter of this story, so be grateful!

Chapter 5: Strangling Yourself

__

Previously:

And then Norman did the worst thing he could and would ever do. He suggested I go to the Biloxi Mental Asylum. And I have been here for 3 years.

I opened my eyes sleepily as I blinked in the dark and sat up. Wait, I don't remember falling asleep…they must have drugged the food again. Great. I looked down at myself, good. I still have my clothes on. Nothing happened when I was drugged.

When I looked in the darkness, I noticed something different. One corner seemed to have a pale glow. I got out of bed as I walked slowly, cautiously, towards it. As I got closer, I saw golden, luminescent eyes.

I staggered back, shocked. When I reined in my surprise, I looked closer. He stepped out of the shadows. I saw the bronze hair that I loved, the pale skin, and the scowl that was set on his face.

"Ed-Edward?" I stuttered. I hadn't spoken in so long. As I cleared my throat from it's raspy-ness, his forehead creased. But he didn't respond.

I tried again, "Edward is that r-really you?" As I said this, a look of pity took over his features. They then turned to disgust. "Ed-Edward?" I took a step forward and reached toward him, and, just as quickly, he took two steps back. I lowered my arm, defeated.

"Why are you here Edward? Did you come back for me?" I pleaded for it to be true.

Another scowl set on his face. "Yes." His voice was hard and the beauty of it knocked me breathless. Then he continued, "I came back to finish you off."

I felt like I was stabbed in the lungs. I couldn't breathe. "You were just a toy, Isabella, I am truly sorry that you thought it was real," he spoke with **no **sincerity in his voice, though.

I started hyperventilating when he sped over to me. He whispered one last 'I'm sorry' before he grabbed my neck, choking me. I knew it was useless, but I reached up and clawed at his hands. I couldn't breathe and I was scratching at my neck trying to pry off the death grip on me.

Just as I was losing consciousness, he pushed me on the bed. I could feel the blood gushing from my neck and I felt the pull of death on me. I gave in, and floated away…

****

Alice Pov

I was sitting on my bed again. I hadn't left my room since the vision of Bella's death, except to go hunting. Jazz was sitting next to me, just watching me. Like always. He stopped trying to calm me a long time ago. Nothing could heal me completely. My best friend had killed herself. It had been three years and I still couldn't get that out of my head. Edward was yet to come back. I once had a vision of him tracking Victoria, but he was still dead inside.

I was staring at the snow falling when I saw everything fading…

__

I looked around. I was in a grey padded cell. Why was I here? Then I saw a movement to my right. I snapped my head that way and saw a girl sit up. She had ratted brunette hair that was dully flat. Her skin was a putrid shade of yellow and her eyes were bored. But they looked blind. Her eyes were open but they didn't look like they **saw** anything, they were dead. The girl looked down at her clothes, which were shredded and grey shirt and pants. Since so much skin was exposed, you could see the scars and bruises all over her body. Some looked permanent, like the bite mark on her shoulder. Then she scanned the room with her blank eyes.

Her eyes stopped on the far right corner. She slowly got out of bed and stepped closer. Her eyes were still unseeing but they held amazement in them. All of a sudden, she staggered back. I looked at the corner that her eyes were glued to. There was nothing there.

"Ed-Edward?" the girl asked. Her voice was raspy. Edward? The girl cleared her throat.

"Edward is that r-really you?" she asked again. Her eyes held hope and a scared look. "Ed-Edward?" She reached her arm out and took a step forward. Then her whole face fell as she put her arm down. Her eyes held endless agony in them.

She looked up again and pleaded, "Why are you here Edward? Did you come back for me?"

After a couple seconds of her waiting, she held her breath. Two seconds later she suddenly blew the breathe out of her lungs, like she was hit in the chest. It looked like she was struggling for breath. Then she started hyperventilating as she started clawing her neck with a vengeance. Soon, she started bleeding. I ran closer but she suddenly flew backwards onto the bed. Her arms fell from her neck and was gushing on her pillow. Her eyes looked dead again, with a twinge of relief. I noticed that her eyes didn't blink or close.

As I was being pulled from the longest vision I have ever had, I looked closer, trying to get a sense of why I saw a mental patient. I got my answer. Beneath the dead eyes, yellow skin, and ratted, dull hair and torn clothes, was my best friend. Bella.

I came back to see Jasper above me, holding me. He was searching my face for anything.

Bella isn't dead. She is in an asylum, a mental asylum. She has been beaten and she just clawed her neck open with her own two hands.

I started hyperventilating. Jasper looked panicked. "Alice? Alice, what did you see?" When I didn't respond he asked again. "Alice, tell me what you saw. Is someone hurt? Edward? Alice!"

I barely managed to get out, "Bella," as I struggled for unnecessary breath. Jasper stiffened.

"Alice, she's dead. She died 3 years ago." He said in a calm, soothing voice as he lost his stiffness. He has had to do this before, when I wouldn't accept her death. But she wasn't dead!

"No. Jasper, she's not dead. I don't know how she survived, but she is in a mental asylum." I said quietly, musing to myself.

He went rigid again. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes," and then I explained my vision to him. By the time I was finished, he had a calculating look on his face.

"Do you know what asylum?" he quizzed me.

I shook my head. "But she looked beat up and the cell was grey." I tried to give as much help as possible, but Bella could have bled to death by now. I was worried.

Jasper, always the military man, was musing quietly to himself. "Well…why don't we ask Charlie? Or we can search over the internet…"

"We could, but Charlie would want to know why and the internet might not have it." I felt defeated.

"We could still try." Jasper tried to make me feel better.

I nodded my head and Jasper had our laptop within a second. We started searching, hoping to find out what happened to my sister.

****

What will happen next? Tell me what you think. Amazing? Or crappy?

PS- I love, love, love reading fan fictions, so if you want me to read yours, just tell me!

-Edwardjustproposed


	6. Chapter 6 Blondie

****

Sorry this chapter is soo late!! But I just got back from a vacation with no internet! Road Trip! Anyways, it was boring. Though I got to read Breaking Dawn twice!! Wont put any spoilers up here, but you can talk to me by review or PM if you want. Yada, yada, yada. I know, lame excuse. I love this story though. I don't know why, but I like writing depressing rather than fluffy. I am just better at it. (which isn't saying much, I know)

Anyways, thanks to all of you have just joined the story and to all of you who have stayed with me the entire time:

Flower123 (who loves to count), ecandbs8 (who was very enthusiastic), megan (who was anonymous and reviewed twice! Thanks megan!), SimonAndSimone (who is a new reviewer), ThrushflightEdward'sStalker (love love love your name!), Khlarka2 (also a new reviewer!), MellaIsi (who likes happy faces!), LexyCullen4Eternity (Winner of the Longest Review Award!), TwilightEandB4ever (love the name!), greenlibragirl (who is a personal friend of mine), CrystalHeart01 (frequent reviewer on all my stories and Winner of the Shortest Review Award!), obsessededwardcullenluver (who is my twin separated at birth! Quick friends over the internet!), Azalea Poison (tight name!! and flatterer!), and angstar54 (first one to review last chapter!)

Y'all remember which story this is right? I will refresh your memory, just in case.

This is the story where Bella is given truth serum and spills the vampire secret. She is put in the Biloxi Mental Asylum for it, ordered by her father Charlie. She has had multiple suicidal attempts. None successful.

--

****

Chapter 6: Blondie

Bella POV

__

Recap: Just as I was losing consciousness, he pushed me on the bed. I could feel the blood gushing from my neck and I felt the pull of death on me. I gave in, and floated away…

I woke up in my mattress, gasping for breath. What was that? Where was Edward? I looked around the room and I felt a tugging on my wrist since I had sat up surprisingly fast. I looked around my room and on my right I spotted a wire that was connected to my veins in my wrist. In fact, it was an IV. I shuddered. Man, I hate those things.

I looked up when I heard someone come into my room. It was a woman dressed in gray. She was a pretty blonde. Too pretty to be here, in Biloxi Mental Asylum. She came and checked on my fluids silently.

Then she reached towards me. I was scared. Scared of what she was going to do. So I rolled off of my mattress to avoid her touch. I didn't want anyone to touch me. I noticed that the IV had slipped out of my wrist when I tumbled off the bed.

I noted that the woman's face was in shock. Her mouth open. She shook off the shock though and closed her mouth. She then stepped on the mattress and crossed the room over to me. I realized that there was dried blood on the mattress, where my head had rested.

I scoffed. Of course they would do the very least to help me. They didn't even change my mattress. This place was a cell. It was worse than prison. At least in prison you had human contact. In this place, I was **scared** of contact, I had gone so long without contact from decent human beings, that contact was frightening. It would knock me back into reality. The reality that I was alone. That I was abused. That I was **left behind. For dead.**

I had been so lost in thought that the woman got close enough to touch me. My head whipped back to her face, and my hair fell like a curtain in front of my eyes.

She looked scared. What scared her? Was it my knotted hair that I hadn't brushed in years? Or my dull eyes, devoid of any type of life? Or was it my skin, that wasn't a beautiful pale anymore, but a pale yellow that gave the illusion that my skin was dying itself?

I'm not sure, but something about me spooked her. Yet she gulped it down and called for a guard.

My eyes darted to the door as a huge guard opened the gate that kept me from others. I gaped at him as he walked closer.

When he was halfway across my room, which wasn't that far since my room was so small, I flipped. I used my vocal cords once again. The first time anyone has heard it in 3 years.

"Get away from me!"

The woman turned her attention back to me and gasped as the guard paused mid-step. Neither of them moved until I spoke again.

"Don't touch me!"

The woman's eyes widened but then they softened a bit after taking in my crouched form. She spoke, "We need to put new bandages on your neck. So we need to touch you."

I gave a confused glare. "What bandages?"

"Honey, your neck bandages. You clawed your neck up pretty bad."

Huh? Does she mean…? I clawed my neck? Last night?

She saw my confused expression. "You almost died of blood loss. Lucky the guards noticed in time. You could've died."

The **guards** saved me? Their play thing? "Why didn't you all just let me die? It's better than rotting in this hell hole." I looked right at the guard in the middle of the room.

She looked behind her and gave him 'a look'. Of course, then he started walking towards me again.

"I **said** don't touch me." I glared at him. "I can walk myself, so you can leave."

He stared right back at me until I looked down at the floor and hissed, "**Get. Out. Of. My. Cell. NOW.**" I looked up at him through my tangled hair, I am sure my eyes were bloodshot too.

I watched as he glared at me and then turned around. He acted tough but I think I saw him pee his pants a little. As he opened the door I chuckled darkly. Then I got up and moved over the mattress. Content. Sort of.

I looked at the woman who was still crouched where I was before.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna re-bandage me or something." I gazed expectantly.

She un-froze and moved over to me. She began unwrapping my neck.

And it hurt. A lot. It stung when it was the wrapping that was on my skin. I could feel it pulling the skin that had just formed over the rawness. I winced in pain.

After she took it off, she grabbed new bandage and began rewrapping me.

Suddenly, she broke the silence. "Do you remember hurting yourself?"

"Yes."

"Well then why did you do it?"

"It wasn't my fault. I was protecting myself."

She eyed me warily. "How is gushing blood protecting yourself?"

"…I don't want to answer that."

"And why not?"

"Why do you think I'm in here?" I gazed at the four gray, padded walls that had been my home for the last 3 years.

No. These walls hadn't been my home. It had been my prison. My deathbed. I knew that I was going to die in here before someone came to take me out. Or before I was released. They would never release me. I believed in **vampires**.

So I would never escape.

I was forced back into reality when Blondie spoke again.

"I guess your right. But if people already think your crazy, then who cares how much more proof you give them?" She smiled cockily. Like this was funny.

I shot daggers at her. And her smiled dissipated. "I care. Because I'm not crazy. And its none of anyone's business even if I was." I hissed.

She stayed silent until she finished with my neck gauze. She stood to leave.

Good riddance.

Then she turned again, and Blondie spoke the first kind words I had heard in a long time.

"Isabella, I don't think your crazy. Your just scared." As she opened the door, my mouth was slack. Was I really that readable? I thought I had gotten better at lying. Better at bitterness. And right before the door shut, she called behind her, "Don't protect yourself anymore. Just give in, if your that far gone."

Then she was gone.

--

****

Alice POV

I gaped at the computer. We had been searching asylums everywhere, when I realized something. And I typed in the only way we would find anything.

'Isabella Swan Asylum'

1 match.

I glanced at Jazz. He was staring at the title of the link. The one match.

'Isabella Swan Is Sent To Biloxi Mental Asylum After Claiming "Vampires" Are Real'

No. It couldn't be. It had to be a trick. She wouldn't do this. Not my sister.

I clicked the blue high-lighted words. And waited for the truth to come out.

--

****

Bella POV

I sat in my room. Contemplating. It had grown dark a while ago. But I had things on my mind. Things that needed attention.

Like for one, what had happened last night? Was Edward really there? Strangling me? Or was it just my imagination, physically hurting my body like he was hurting my heart? Did I almost die? Again?

Too many questions. I couldn't answer any of them. Except for the last question: Did I want to die? Yes. I did.

I fell into a fitful sleep thinking about all of these things. And I would like to say I dreamt of unicorns and fairies and elves, I can't say it without lying.

My dreams replayed last nights events. In different scenarios. Edward there. Not. Him strangling me. Me scratching my neck up. So many different ways. Too many.

I awoken to the sound of a door swinging open. It was the cell door. I wiped bleary-ness from my eyes as I turned to the noise.

At first, I couldn't see anything. Then I saw two glowing red eyes. Crimson, the color of fresh blood. Human blood.

My heart sputtered at the possibility of it being the Cullens, but its hope died quickly.

Even in the darkness, I could see the white hair on his pale, papery skin. And his eyes pierced me.

My heart stuttered again in hope as he drifted closer.

But it wasn't the hope of the Cullens saving me.

It was the hope of this vampire saving me from here.

With death as the only escape route.

--

****

Well. What 'cha think? Sorry, but it is pretty early, and I am falling asleep. So gotta cut this chapter short. Hope you like it though. Tell me your thoughts. Loved it, hated it? Wants to mob me? Tell me what emotion it revived in you.

Edwardjustproposed


	7. Chapter 7 Death Has Arrived

**AN: Today is the day of updating for me! Haha. Well, my social life sucks, and I am alone in the house, so I figured I might as well update my fanfics. J Hope that makes you all happy. And I am sorry to postpone this chapter for 3 months. As I said, mega drama with my 'friends' and well…don't want to go into it on here. It will take up 7 ½ pages. Lol. So I will just get on with the story.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers for last chapter:**

**Lauren (thanks for the support), vimpvic (I am updating!!! Haha!), cheskaz (I want those free internet cookies now!), Emmett's Random GF (love the name lol), lexycullen4eternity (now you get to see what happens!), XxEternallyxXxDamnedxX (I'm sorry), Siera-Cullen (who makes me laugh because every time she checks her email and sees I updated a story, she gasps and squealsJ ), Emberseve (you can calm down now, even though I LOVE your enthusiam), Ember-Jane (who made me laugh with her crazy spelling), Azalea Poison (who brought a BIG smile on my face for saying 'Yay! Your back!'), Allison Interrupted (who was RIGHT), and yesi'mleashingmyimagination (love the name, and I TOTALLY understand what you were saying. And thanks, I try to be originalJ )**

**Winners:**

**Shortest Review: XxEternallyxXxDamnedxX**

**Longest Review (and name): yesi'mleashingmyimagination**

**On with the story now that I have typed a page. Enjoy!**

**---**

**Chapter 7: Death Has Arrived**

_Previously:_

_Even in the darkness, I could see the white hair on his pale, papery skin. And his eyes pierced me._

_My heart stuttered again in hope as he drifted closer._

_But it wasn't the hope of the Cullens saving me._

_It was the hope of this vampire saving me from here._

_With death as the only escape route._

I watched, waited, and hoped in silence. I felt my heartbeat steadily increasing, but not from fear. From excitement. I could FINALLY do it! I could finally get out of this place, I could finally be free. I had to make myself stop smiling.

Because this vampire had _red_ eyes. Which meant he drank humans. Which meant he would kill _me._

I must have been crazy after all. Getting this hyped up just to be killed. Just at the _thought_ of being killed. I wasn't just excited, or happy. I was _giddy._

Like I was on drugs or something. Maybe I had ecstasy slipped in me or something. Oh well, either way, I would die happy. Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I thought all of this before the vampire even stepped into the faint light in my room. And when he did, I almost gasped at his distorted beauty.

For he was truly beautiful, yet he was old, and his eyes were milky, his skin papery, pale white. Though he seemed to glide over to me, very gracefully, yet slow for a vampire, sort of like comparing a young child to their grandfather. Very graceful, and standing with an aura of knowledge and power.

While I was entranced with him, I didn't notice others file in. But when I did, I was grateful. For now it would be even shorter if he shared me.

Though I did notice one vampire was smaller than the rest, she looked about 7 years old, but her face wasn't pure or childlike at all. Her face was hard and cruel and her eyes were a deep crimson.

So they had fed.

I wonder if they were too full to eat me, since they just circled me like that. But then the old one stepped forward.

"Isabella Swan?"

I was shocked. They knew me? My name? Why? Did they come looking specifically for me?

"_Yes?_" I answered back, quizzically.

"Good. So we found you after all. That article in the paper…it sparked our intrest and we came to investigate. Sorry we took so long. I am Aro, and we've come for an explination."

Another one whispered, "And a meal."

---

**Alice Pov**

The article opened up only seconds after I had clicked on it, but they seemed like minutes, long minutes that ran into hours. I had read it for the 100th time and I still couldn't believe it.

_**Isabella Swan is sent to Biloxi Mental Asylum after claiming 'Vampires' are real**_

_Isabella Swan, a 18 year old girl in Forks, Washington was recently sent to Biloxi Mental Asylum after she claimed vampires were real to Norman Newton, a counselor in Port Angeles._

_Isabella, Bella to her family and friends, had attempted multiple suicides, none of them successful. After shooting herself in the stomach, Norman was called in to talk to her in the hospital. Norman accepted, even though he had tried to see Bella before and she had attacked him._

"_I turned around to go talk to her father in the waiting room, after she had refused to answer my questions, and she just jumped on my back, yelling and hitting me. Her father pulled her off of me, but I was shocked at her behavior."_

_That happened before the suicide attempts. Though Norman gives us shocking news that Bella gave him after confessing to her depression issues._

"_I was asking her why she was depressed and she said her boyfriend left her. Her 'vampire' boyfriend had pretended to love her, then he left her. She attempted suicide afterwards."_

_Norman did what any person would do, he suggested to her father, Charlie Swan, that she be put in a mental asylum._

"_She obviously was mentally destroyed, her mind was creating illisions to explain why her heartbreak was so horrible. Whoever broke her heart, he made her go insane," Norman commented on her mental state._

I looked at the date at the bottom to see how long ago this was.

_Febuary 24th 2005_

3 years ago. She has been locked up in a mental asylum for 3 years. I don't remember my mental asylum very well, but I knew that it was dark, and lonely. How could Bella live like that?

How could my best friend do that to my family? To Edward?

Edward.

No.

This was going to kill him.

---

_**Review.**_

_**-Edwardjustproposed**_


End file.
